


pretty kitty

by seawltch



Series: let's fall in lust (kaisoo pwps) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: Sehee goes to Do Inc. to sell a product. She gets more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2.8k, fem!kyungsoo/fem!sehun/jongin, pet play + mommy kink + threesome + sex toy!au

“So you’ve come to discuss business plans with Mrs. Do?”

Sehee shifts a little anxiously on her heels as she tightens her grip on her briefcase. “Ah, yes, I’ve come to talk to her about our new product from Park Corp.? We scheduled an appointment last week.”

“Hmm…” The secretary searches on her tablet for one moment before nodding. “Here it is. Give me a second to call Mrs. Do and let her know you’re coming up.” She picks up the phone and dials, telling said CEO that Sehee is coming up to see her and receiving an affirmative, which makes Sehee sigh in relief.

Do Kyungsoo is one of the biggest business tycoons in New Seoul. At least a third of the products sold belong to Do Inc. and just landing an appointment with the woman is a big feat for Sehee’s boss. She’ll probably be given a raise - if she does well in selling the product that is.

“Go ahead,” the secretary says as she hangs up the phone. “She’s waiting for you.”

Sehee nods and heads towards the elevator, clicking the touchscreen button to go to the top floor, where Kyungsoo’s office is. The technology is so advanced that it hardly takes anytime before the elevator dings, and she’s there. The doors part, and Sehee finds herself in the hallway before Kyungsoo’s office. Grand double doors carved from oak display a plaque _CEO Do Kyungsoo_ , and Sehee gulps in intimidation. If she fucks this up, she could lose her job.

Saying a small prayer, she revives her resolve. Mrs. Do already expressed interest in their product. Sehee just has to play nice and be welcoming.

With that in mind, she knocks on the door.

“Come in.” God, even her voice sounds powerful.

Sehee steps inside to see a lavish office, large and equipped with huge windows that allow you to see the entire New Seoul skyline. It has Sehee in awe for a moment before she notices the woman lounging on one of the couches, sipping on a glass of scotch and staring at Sehee with a raised brow.

Mrs. Do is as beautiful as they say she is. Perfect hourglass figure, long black hair, beautiful features heightened by makeup, and sitting in a black bodycon dress, legs crossed. It takes Sehee’s breath away for a moment, but she quickly composes herself once she remembers where she is and what her goal is.

Sehee clears her throat and walks over. “Ah! Sorry, um, I’m Oh Sehee from Park Corp. I’m here to talk to you about your interest in our new product?”

Kyungsoo takes a sip of her scotch. “The vibrators? Yes, I remember. Take a seat.” She motions to the couch across from her.

Doing as said, Sehee sits on the plush leather couch and places her briefcase on the small coffee table between them and unlocks it. “So our new product is leading in vibration technology. It has sixty-seven settings, all customizable by the customer when they connect the bluetooth to any smart device,” Sehee explains as practiced and pulls out the slim box from her briefcase. She hands it to a mildly intrigued Kyungsoo, who inspects the information on the back.

“So it can simulate oral sex?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes, that’s the female version. We have a version for males as well that’s larger,” Sehee responds, placing the second box on the table.

Kyungsoo looks at that one as well, seeming more curious for whatever reason. She purses her lips and then her eyes flicker to Sehee’s. “Have you used this?”

Sehee’s cheeks burn from the unexpected and personal question. She almost denies to answer, but she needs to sell this. “I, um, yes I have. T-The female one, of course.”

Kyungsoo smirks a little. “How fast did you cum?”

“T-Two minutes?” Sehee mumbles, embarrassed.

“Cute,” Kyungsoo grins again. “What about the male version? Do you know anyone who’s used it?”

Not having a boyfriend in over a year, Sehee shakes her head. “No, but I assume the effect is the same, Mrs. Do. I can point you to some ref--” She’s interrupted by a knock on the door, and they both turn their head.

“Come in.” Mrs. Do sighs as she puts down her drink and the male vibrator.

The door opens and a man pokes his head in. “Mrs. Do, your pet is here, but if you’re busy I can--”

“No,” Kyungsoo curls a finger, beckoning him inside. “Bring my puppy here.”

Puppy? Sehee didn’t peg Kyungsoo as the dog type. She looked more like a cat person than anything, not to mention Kyungsoo is so intimidating that Sehee wouldn’t be surprised if she scared puppies.

But instead of a cute puppy being walked into the room on a leash, it’s a young man with silver hair.

He’s completely naked with a slim body. A thick black collar hugs his neck and a fluffy, fake silver tail tickles his thighs as he crawls. Sehee stares in pure surprise, unable to look away from the ball gag between his thick lips or how his perky bottom is pink from a previous harsh touch.

Pets are known to exist in New Seoul, but Sehun’s never seen one before. It was a program started by the government where they take in those who are homeless on the streets who will volunteer and turn them into obedient sex toys to sell to the rich. They aren’t common at all, but it’s a known fact. She’s surprised that Kyungsoo displays her’s out in the open.

“What a good boy you are, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo coos as the leash is handed to her, and the man leaves. “Did you miss mommy?”

The pet wags his pretend tail and rubs his face into Kyungsoo’s leg, begging to be pet. Kyungsoo hums to him and pets his hair and down his back. Sehee can’t see where her hand goes next due to the coffee table, but she can only assume it’s somewhere nice due to how the pet suddenly shudders and closes his eyes.

“Baekhyun was so mean to you and put a cock ring and gag on you, didn’t he? Were you begging again? Poor baby.” Kyungsoo scratches under his chin. She side-eyes the vibrator on the table and then remembers that Sehun is there and looks at her. “Do you know how to use the male one?”

Sehee perks up, suddenly forgetting what she was doing and tearing her eyes away from Kyungsoo’s pet. “Uh, yes, um…” She scrambles to unbox the vibrator. “You just press this button and--”

“You do it,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“H-Huh?” Sehee blinks.

“Use it on Jongin, my pet. I want to see how it works,” she says. When Sehee is too shocked to move, Kyungsoo narrows her eyes. “Are you just flaunting around a faulty product then?”

“N-No!” Sehee can’t lose this sale. She can’t. “I can show you.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo smirks. “Come here and show me then.”

Gripping the vibrator in her hand, Sehee walks around the coffee table to sit next to Kyungsoo, suddenly up close and personal with her pet, Jongin, who is panting as Kyungsoo palms his cock. Ignoring the arousal in her veins, Sehee pushes the power button to the vibrator, knowing it’s loaded with the standard ten vibration settings, and it begins to vibrate.

Jongin is obediently still as Sehee presses the vibrator gently to the base of his erection, only expressing his pleasure through closed eyes and a muffled moan. Sehee keeps her eyes on his expression as she trails the wand vibrator up and down the sensitive skin of his cock, biting her lip as she wonders if this is how tame he always is for Kyungsoo.

“You can switch between vibration modes with this plus button,” Sehee murmurs as she presses the button once, changing it to a more intense vibration. Jongin’s back arches, probably resisting the urge to disobey Kyungsoo and move his hips.

“What other features does it have?” Kyungsoo asks, moving her hand down to rub at Jongin’s nipples. Sehee feels her own nipples perk up watching the display, somehow wishing it were her instead.

Clearing her head, she reaches for the complimentary tube of lube in the box and unscrews the top of the toy. “You can take off this part, and it will act as a vibrating fleshlight.” She dribbles lube onto the inside and inserts her fingers to make sure it’s evenly spread before putting lube onto Jongin’s dick as well.

“Be a good boy for mommy,” Kyungsoo whispers into her pet’s ear just as Sehee starts to sheath his dick with the fleshlight. The poor puppy’s hips tremble as Sehee pushes it all the way down to his balls, and he whimpers something that sounds like _mommy_ as she turns on the vibrations once again.

Moving the fleshlight up and down his cock, Sehee is impressed with Jongin’s stamina. It perfectly mimics oral sex, and that must speak of how trained Jongin is. Not even one dry orgasm yet. Curious, she turns up the vibration one more notch, and Jongin’s eyes roll back, breathing heavily as his abs tense up. He starves off an orgasm once more.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “He’s so well-trained, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Sehee breathes.

“Even though the government was supposed to train him, he was such a bad boy when he came to me. Always trying to disobey and not calling me by the correct name. I had to whip him into shape.” Kyungsoo pets his hair. “Now he begs for me. So cute.”

Sehee thinks about Jongin being a brash, rough man from the streets and being degraded into a puppy, learning to enjoy the sting from the palm of his mommy’s hand. She licks her lips and presses the plus button again, moving her hand faster until Jongin is sobbing and tears are running down his cheeks from the pleasure. But he doesn’t come at all.

Kyungsoo’s hand suddenly settles over Sehee’s and turns the vibrator off. “Take it off of him.”

Sehee nods and slowly pulls the fleshlight off of Jongin’s cock, now an angry red with a purpling tip. Jongin turns to look at his mommy with teary eyes and drool running down his chin, and she grins adoringly down at him.

“Good boy, Jongin. You were such a good boy. _My_ good boy.” Kyungsoo pets his head and then reaches back to unclasp the gag. The ball falls from Jongin’s mouth to the floor with a string of saliva. His lips are so plush and red, and he wheezes for air, begging for something as his hands touch Kyungsoo’s legs and he leans up on his knees.

“You want your treat?” Kyungsoo raises a brow, and her hand sneaks across the couch to Sehee. “How about we show Ms. Oh how much we liked her toy, huh?”

Sehee gasps as Kyungsoo tugs up her skirt, revealing her panties. She trembles and drops the vibrator onto the couch as Jongin crawls over with wide, eager puppy eyes. Nestling himself between her legs, Jongin looks up at his mommy, as if asking if he’s doing what she wants.

Kyungsoo’s hand moves from Sehee’s thighs to her panties, and the other woman gasps as Kyungsoo rubs two fingers over the wet patch at the front, giving her the touch she’s wanted. “Right here, Jonginnie. Just like you do to mommy.”

She removes her fingers, and Sehee can barely gather herself before Jongin dives forward to rub his nose against her covered pussy. He breathes in and starts to mouth at the fabric, all while looking up at Sehee innocently, but then he starts to bite at the fabric, whimpering. Sehee realizes what he wants and hurries to pull down her panties, kicking them off along with her shoes. Scooting closer to the edge of the couch to give Jongin easier access, she lets out a surprised moan as he goes right back in, this time eating her out eagerly.

“Good boy, Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo breathes, leaning closer and rubbing her hand up and down Sehee’s trembling thigh. “You like having someone else to play with, don’t you?”

Sehee’s toes curl into the carpet as Jongin pushes his tongue in as far as it will go. It’s been so long since she’s had any form of sexual contact, and Kyungsoo’s pet is well-trained in giving head. She’s already close to coming as her hands grip Jongin’s hair, pushing him closer as her thighs tense up. It only takes Kyungsoo’s fingers sneaking in between to rub at her clit to have her reach orgasm, her mouth opening in a silent scream and shuddering as she cums.

She sighs and slowly comes down from her high as Jongin obediently laps up all of her juices and then pulls away, licking at his lips. Sehee hardly notices Kyungsoo moving to sit behind her, pulling up her dress and raises her arms to allow her to tug it off. The CEO unclips Sehee’s bra as well, revealing her B-cup breasts, and Sehee moans lowly as Kyungsoo squeezes them and rubs her perky nipples. She feels so sensitive and high-strung.

“Do you want to play with Jonginnie? I think he likes you.” Kyungsoo toys with her left breast while her other hand moves to squeeze Sehee’s ass. “He’s sterile and clean. I’ll let him come inside you, if you want.”

“P-Please,” Sehee says, leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch.

Kyungsoo smirks and then points to the carpet, kicking the coffee table further away. “On the floor, hands and knees, _kitty_.”

Sehee shivers at the last word and gets off the couch, onto Jongin’s level with her palms on the carpet. She can still see her wetness on Jongin’s chin and feels herself getting wet again, staring at the pet’s decent-sized erection.

“Come here, puppy,” Kyungsoo coos, and Jongin grins excitedly as he hops up to sit on his mommy’s lap. He starts to kiss all over her face and neck in happiness, only to whimper and moan as she lubes up his dick again.

“Mommy...it hurts…” Jongin’s voice is soft and deep. “Take it off, please.”

“Play nice with kitty, and I will.” Kyungsoo tilts his chin up to look him in the eye. “You’ve been so good lately.”

“I’m a good boy,” Jongin breathes, as if the thought alone of being good has him riled up.

“That’s right. Now go show her how good you are.” Kyungsoo slaps his ass, and Jongin hops down.

He looks at Sehee with dilated eyes, heated and filled with lust almost like a predator. Jongin crawls around her, and Sehee jolts when she feels the wet, hot skin of his cock pressing against the split of her ass. He breathes heavily as he rubs against her, grinding his hips. Getting excited again, he whines as he tries fruitlessly to press himself inside of her, but Jongin’s cock only slides against her dripping sex.

It’s Kyungsoo’s hand that finally guides him inside, and Sehee moans as she’s finally filled. Jongin openly pants, and like the eager puppy he is, he starts thrusting immediately, quick slaps of his hips against Sehee’s ass. Her arms buckle beneath her until she’s on her elbows, back curved and crying out as she takes it. And yet her teary eyes are focused on Kyungsoo, who’s watching with her drink in hand as if enjoying some semi-interesting play.

When Kyungsoo’s eyes meet her’s, the woman smiles wickedly, and she picks up the abandoned vibrator, switching it on and leaning down to press it against one of Sehee’s nipples. Sehee moans wantonly, being stimulated from both ends and can feel herself approaching orgasm swiftly for the second time. Kyungsoo only tortuously keeps it at bay by teasing the vibrator around her areola.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” Sehee groans as Jongin’s cock rubs against a good spot continuously. “P-Please…”

Kyungsoo raises a brow, making the vibrations more intense. “Please _who_?”

That voice hits something deep within her, and Sehee finds herself crying out, “Mommy, please!”

“ _Good girl_.”

Then Jongin is pulling out as Kyungsoo moves to slip the cock ring off, and he’s pushing back inside only to drill into Sehee at a rough pace that has her cumming. He moans, nearly screams, as he finally _finally_ is allowed to cum, shooting his load inside of her. It’s too much for both of them, and they collapse onto their sides.

Sehee breathes heavily, eyes closed as she feels completely exhausted. Sweat sticks to her skin, and she sinks into the carpet, thinking about how she needs to get up and close the deal. What was she doing here again? God, she completely got off task.

Her heavy lidded eyes slide open a sliver, and she catches sight of Kyungsoo’s high heels moving toward her desk. The CEO walks around it to unlock a drawer judging by the sounds, and then she returns, and Sehee nearly jumps at the feeling of something being wrapped snugly around her neck and clicked into place.

There’s the sound of a tiny bell chiming.

“You’re so pretty, Sehee,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “ _My_ pretty kitty.”


End file.
